


[Vid] An Introduction

by condnsdmlk



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Fanvids, Festivids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9661310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/condnsdmlk/pseuds/condnsdmlk
Summary: The adventures of Police Constable (/apprentice wizard) Peter Grant.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Franzeska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franzeska/gifts).



Password: rivers

Music: The Fall by Daft Punk  
Made for Franzeska for Festivids 2016.

Crossposted to [Dreamwidth](http://condnsdmlk.dreamwidth.org/14032.html) & [Tumblr](http://condnsdmlk-vids.tumblr.com/post/157112358428/fanvid-for-ben-aaronovitchs-book-series-river-of)


End file.
